Пятая ночь (FNaF 3)
Пятая ночь ' - сложное игровое событие в FNaF 3. Это сложнейшая ночь во всей игре, не считая кошмарной. Фантомы и Спрингтрап очень агрессивны, также очень редко можно обнаружить в офисе фантом Золотого Фредди. Парень из телефона |-|На Русском= ''«Привет, привет! Это просто напоминание о нашей политике, касающейся безопасной комнаты. Комната предназначена для оборудования и/или другой собственности, не используемой в данный момент, а также как запасная комната безопасности для сотрудников. Это не комната для перерывов, она не должна считаться местом, где сотрудники могут прятаться или собираться, и ни в коем случае в эту комнату нельзя приводить посетителей. Администрация также заметила, что Пружинный Бонни был передвинут. И мы хотели бы напомнить сотрудникам, что надевать этот костюм небезопасно ни под каким предлогом. Спасибо, и не забывайте улыбаться: Вы — лицо Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.» |-|Оригинал= «''Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.»'' Активность Все фантомы и Спрингтрап чрезвычайно активны и очень опасны. В большинстве случаев самые активные фантомы - фантом BB '''и фантом Марионетки. Стратегия Все фантомы и Спрингтрап сильно активны и атакуют раза 2-3 за час, а Спрингтрап успевает за это время обойти всю карту. Звуковой драйвер ломается после второго использования, так что необходимо при первой же возможности чинить, чтобы не было проблем. Тактика такова: смотрим камеры, ищем Спрингтрапа, гоним его в 08 камеру, держим между камерами 09 и 08 (но не между 09 и 10, ибо из 10 Спрингтрап уйдет по вентиляции). Также если у вас не получается уворачиваться от фантомов то лучше держать Спрингтрапа в камере 10 и при этом закрыть вентиляцию. Если же Спрингтрап сбежал, перекрываем вентиляцию и выгоняем его оттуда. Самый активный фантом - фантом BB. Лучший вариант - не смотреть на камеру с фантомом Марионетки и уходить от фантома BB сменой камер или отпусканием планшета, однако атаки фантомов неизбежны. Стоит перезагружать все системы одновременно, если у вас сломано больше одной из них. Также можно держать Спрингтрапа в коридоре, при этом закрывая вентиляцию. Дополнительно * Если вы завершите эту ночь, вам дадут 1 звезду. Если пройти игру на хорошую концовку, то вам дадут ещё одну звезду. В меню Extra откроются читы и мини-игры. * Иногда в мобильной версии есть баг: если на вас напал фантом Фокси, то игра через минуту вылетает. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF 3) Категория:Геймплей Категория:Игровая механика